What the Heart Wants
by TheWriter67
Summary: Kara has some trouble sleeping as of late. Her friends are worried, but can one Lena Luthor help out? Supercorp


She was used to no sleep, but she could not keep going on like this. She wasn't exactly sure why sleep evaded her tonight. Supergirl wasn't needed right now. Kara had been lying in bed staring at the ceiling for a few hours now. She dared to glance at her clock. When she did, she groaned. It was already 2 AM. She needed sleep, but something kept her up. Kara sighed and got up out of bed. If Kara Danvers couldn't sleep, maybe Supergirl could find someone who needed saving. As she went about getting dressed she checked her phone. She had shut it off in hopes of getting some sleep tonight, but clearly that had not worked. There were a couple texts. One was from her sister, Alex. Alex had wished her a good night. Then there was one from Lena. Kara smiled. Earlier, Lena had been attacked and almost killed. If Supergirl hadn't of showed up, Lena would be dead. After things had calmed down, Lena had called Kara and the blonde was quickly at her side. She gave Lena comfort, and she didn't leave until Lena had fallen asleep. Kara had carried her to bed and made sure to clean up all of the take out boxes from their dinner earlier. She went around making sure all of the doors and windows were locked before leaving. Now Kara smiled down at her phone. Lena had woken up during the night and realized that her friend had put her to bed. She thanked Kara and wished her sweet dreams. Kara smiled even more. She knew she had fallen for Lena Luthor, and there was no escaping it. Kara decided she would go check on Lena. She jumped out of the window and flew the familiar route to Lena's. As she approached, she noticed a light was on in Lena's room. Supergirl watched her friend walk around the room until she finally turned around. A huge grin broke out on Lena's face as she saw Supergirl. She quickly opened the window to allow her in. As soon as Supergirl's feet touched the ground, Lena had wrapped her in a tight hug. If she wasn't an alien that was nearly indestructible, Supergirl was sure Lena would have crushed her.

"Hey Supergirl." Lena pulled away and they smiled at one another.

"Miss Luthor hello." Supergirl said.

"Please I think you have saved me enough times to call me Lena."

"Okay then. How are you Lena?"

"I'm fine. Between you and Kara Danvers, I feel safe. Protected. Thank you." Supergirl smiled.

"We're here for you. Always."

"That means a lot. Thank you." Lena knew she had tears building up. She really felt like someone worth protecting, worth being alive with Supergirl and Kara. "So Supergirl, what has you out so late? I know you're the girl of steel, but even you need sleep sometimes."

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay Lena."

"Well thanks to you I am. You can sleep well tonight Supergirl." Lena sat down on her bed. She patted the empty space beside her. "Come. Sit for a minute." Supergirl sat down and they sat in silence. Lena decided to place her hand on top of Supergirls. The blonde didn't flinch or try to push her away. No she took Lena's hand and held it. Lena smiled. She could see the exhaustion written all over her friend's face. Supergirl turned to face Lena and Lena could see the determination in those familiar eyes. She smiled. She knew Supergirl had something to tell her. The girl always seemed to back out last minute though. "Maybe it's time for sleep. I can see you're clearly tired. You won't be able to save anyone if you drop from exhaustion." Supergirl smiled and nodded.

"Okay but then you gotta get some sleep too Lena."

"Oh I will."

"Sweet dreams Lena." Supergirl walked back over to the window and gave Lena a wink before flying off.

"Sweet dreams Kara." Lena closed her window and headed back to bed. She fell asleep quickly that night. She knew Kara's secret, but she wanted Kara to tell her when she felt ready. She wasn't going to push her.

… **...**

The next day, Kara walked into work and trudged over to her desk. She had only gotten about two hours of sleep after she left Lena's place.

"Hey Kara!" Winn walked over to her. She smiled back at him.

"Hey Winn."

"Did you not sleep again last night? Did something happen?" Winn started to say more when Kara held up her hand to silence him.

"I just couldn't sleep Winn." Kara sighed and then something caught her attention. "Why is there coffee on my desk?"

"Oh yeah...I don't know. Maybe it was James?" Kara picked up the coffee. It was still hot, so whoever left it for her had to have done it very recently. "Well I'm grateful to whoever left it." Kara said as she took a sip. She hummed in content. The elevator dinged, and Kara looked up to see James walking over to them.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He smiled at them as Kara just stared at him.

"You just got here?"

"Yes?" James looked confused. He looked at Winn. "Why?"

"Someone left Kara some coffee this morning. We thought it might have been you."

"Well sorry to disappoint, but it wasn't me." Just then Kara's phone started to ring. She set her coffee down and smiled when she saw who was calling her.

"Lena. Hi."

" _Morning Kara. Thought you deserved a little pick me up after last night. Which thank you again._ "

"You brought me coffee?!" Kara really didn't know how to respond. "Thanks Lena! I mean you really didn't need to do that. I mean you're a really busy person..."

" _Calm down Kara!" Lena laughed into the phone as she stopped Kara from rambling on and on. "Just accept it._ "

"Thanks..." Kara bit her lip as she listened to Lena stop laughing. There was a slight pause before Lena spoke again.

" _So there is one more thing I need to say. I now have a meeting this afternoon and I can't get away for lunch. I'm sorry Kara._ "

"It's fine Lena. We can reschedule. Not a problem."

" _You're too kind Kara Danvers._ "

"Always Miss Luthor." Kara smiled as they ended their call. She set her phone down and that's when she remembered that she wasn't alone. James and Winn were staring at her with smiles.

"Someones in deep." James said.

"And whipped." Winn added. Kara frowned.

"Shut up you guys." She crossed her arms and sat back down in her chair. She grabbed her coffee and gulped down quite a bit. It was going to be a long day.

 **...**

Just as she had predicted, Kara had been called to the DEO to help out. So, here she was dressed as Supergirl and leaning against a table listening to Alex and J'on discuss battle plans. She only closed her eyes for a second, but that wasn't a good idea at all.

"Supergirl!" Her eyes snapped open and she looked at her sister. Supergirl pushed herself away from the table.

"Sorry Alex..."

"You never fall asleep on the job. What's wrong? Are you sick?" Alex went on and on clearly worried for her little sister.

"I'm not sick Alex. Just...couldn't fall asleep last night."

"This isn't the first time." Alex got closer to her. "I'm worried about you Kara. Even the girl of steel must take a break."

"Lena said the same thing last night." Supergirl said with a chuckle. Alex looked shocked.

"Lena? You went to see her last night?"

"Yeah...I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd fly around to tire myself out, so I checked on her then I went back home. I did not sleep at Lena's."

"Never said you did." Alex smiled. She knew how much the two girls cared about each other. "Listen Kara, I think that you need to slow down. After we catch this alien go home. Get some sleep and maybe tell Lena you know what."

"How is that gonna help my sleep problem?" Kara asked quietly. Alex just smiled.

"Supergirl you're going too fast and you're not taking care of Kara Danvers. You love Lena. Don't give me that look Kara. I can see the way you look at her. You want to tell her your secret. So just tell her. I think that once you get that off your chest and you two get together things will get better. You want to be beside Lena Kara. You can't sleep because your mind is always on her especially when Supergirl has had to save her during the day."

"..." Kara opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know how to respond. "Alex...let's just catch this alien."

Alex smiled. "Roger that Supergirl."

… **...**

Three hours later, Kara stumbled into her bed and groaned as she hit the soft surface. She was downright exhausted. After they caught the fugitive, Alex had all but kicked her sister out of the DEO to go home. Just as she was starting to drift off, a knock sounded through the room. Kara lifted her head to use her x-ray vision to see who was at the door. It was Lena. Kara stood up and threw her robe on over Supergirl's outfit. She found her glasses and put them on and walked to the door. She put a smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Lena! Hey!" Kara let Lena in and shut the door behind her. Lena smiled and looked past her. Kara nearly died right then and there. Lena had her eyes on Supergirl's boots and the cape draped on the bed. Lena looked back at Kara.

"Hey Kara. Sorry to drop by like this. I just was worried. Alex texted me to check on you? Something about you not sleeping?" Lena crossed her arms as she looked Kara over. Kara's face was beginning to turn red with embarrassment.

"Umm...well I've just been having trouble falling asleep is all. I'm fine though! So you can tell Alex that I'm okay..." Damn Alex for telling Lena to check on her.

"Kara last night you stayed with me until I fell asleep. Let me stay and help you."

"You don't need to." Kara said quickly. "I mean you don't need to waste your time doing that. Well you could hang out if you want..."

"Kara." Just like that, Lena had won. Kara locked the door and they found themselves sitting on the couch watching some movie neither cared about. Lena had grabbed a blanket and placed it over their laps. Sometime during the movie, Kara's head had fallen onto Lena's shoulder. Lena smiled. She shook her head as she noticed Kara's robe had became loose and started to reveal the Supergirl symbol. Kara must have been pretty tired to have not tried harder to hide the outfit. "Kara?" Lena watched as Kara blinked a couple times and then looked around.

"Hmm?"

"I need to say something." Lena made sure she had Kara's full attention before continuing.

"What is it Lena?"

Lena hesitated a moment before taking a deep breath. "Kara I really like you." Kara just looked at her as if she didn't quite understand. "Like as in more that a sister or friend Kara." Lena started picking at a loose thread in the blanket. Kara was quiet. Lena started to rise and leave when Kara grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. Lena felt tears come to her eyes. Kara Danvers aka Supergirl was kissing her. Kara felt the same. As they pulled apart, Lena noticed Kara's robe had fallen more. She smiled as Kara looked down and then Kara started laughing. "So Kara...does this mean you feel the same?"

"Yeah. I really like you too Lena, and so does Supergirl." 

"I know. I've known sometime who you were. I just wanted you to tell me when you were ready Kara."

"You knew?" Kara blushed and Lena pulled her close.

"Did you think I could look into those beautiful eyes everyday and not know you? Kara I am observant you know. By the way this means we are going on a real date." Lena smiled as Kara laughed.

"I'd really enjoy that." Kara said through a yawn. Lena chuckled.

"Almost forgot that I was here to help you relax and sleep." Lena turned the TV off and helped Kara stand. She led them to Kara's' room. "Get changed into real pajamas Supergirl."

"Bossy..." Kara mumbled as she picked up some fuzzy pajamas. She tossed another pair at Lena. "It's late Miss Luthor. You should stay here tonight." Lena smiled and nodded.

"If it'll help you get some sleep."

"Thanks." Kara said. "Go ahead and get changed first. Lena nodded and walked into the bathroom. Kara yawned again and picked up her phone. She decided to text her sister.

"Thank you Alex."

" _Glad it worked out._ " Kara smiled at the reply. Leave it to Alex to help out. Kara set her phone down on the nightstand and then she took off her robe. She had just hung it up when Lena walked out of the bathroom.

"Your..." Lena stared at Kara. She didn't say anything as she lifted her phone up to snap a quick picture.

"Hey!"

"Sorry...you're just adorable. Here." Lena walked over and raised her hands up to Kara's glasses. She slowly took them off and smiled. "Your turn to change." Lena walked over to the nightstand and placed Kara's glasses beside her phone. Kara walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Lena smiled as she crawled into bed. She pulled up the picture she had just taken. Kara was still smiling from something and she was wearing her Supergirl outfit, but she still had glasses on. Lena found her adorable. She placed her phone down on her side table. She saw Supergirl's cape at the end of the bed and picked it up.

"That was my cousins. He gave it to me when I first started being Supergirl." Kara had walked out of the bathroom to see Lena holding the cape.

"That was nice of him." Lena set the cape aside and looked a Kara. "Come on." She patted the free side of the bed and Kara joined her. Kara felt her body and mind relax instantly. Alex was right. She just needed to be with Lena.

"Thank you Lena. For being here with me."

"Well it's just like what Supergirl always tells me. I'll always be there for you." And Kara knew it was true. Lena wouldn't abandon her, and Kara would never abandon Lena. She would be there for her, protecting her from all the evil in this world until the day she dies. They would have each others back. Always.


End file.
